Broly: One of Us
by Usarea
Summary: Imagine the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly becoming a member of the Z Warriors. Goku wasn't the only one to make an important impact on Broly's young life as Goku's twin, Luna, also played an important role in the live and rebirth of Broly. Can she save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Union**

"Just as I feared," said King Kai as he stared ominously into the sky as Bubbles danced happily around him. "We've got to do something because our galaxy is next!"

Unknowing the dangers ahead the cherry blossoms fell in ringlets of fragrant beauty. Leaning back on a blanket on lush green grass a black-haired beauty breathed in deeply. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and flowed until it curled on the blanket behind her. Her spikey bangs curled around her face and two, thick strands of hair hung loosely in front of her ears. Her name is Luna, twin sister to Goku. Her well-toned body was adorned with a t-shirt with the Capsule Corps logo on it and jeans as she leaned not too far from Gohan and Oolong, who were enjoying Mater Roshi's tricks with a stick and spinning plates. Not far from them Bulma was cradling baby trunks.

"This is what happens when you don't let him have his magazines," she said.

Roshi flipped sideways to catch the stick sideways in his mouth and then looked over at Luna. He caught a glimpse of her sneaking a peak at his display and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a huge grin on his face.

She shook her head and snickered.

What a crazy old man, she thought but the smile was that of endearment.

"Hahaha! Wow! You've got to teach me that one!" said Gohan.

She looked back at the cherry blossoms, wishing that Goku was there and feeling sorry that he had to endure Chi-Chi's latest escapades to expand Gohan's education.

It was around the time that Krillan started singing that she realized it was probably for the best that he wasn't.

"Oooooh, I just want to be your puppy!" sang Krillan in a loud and scratchy voice.

"Oh yeah! Sing it! I love puppy songs!" yelled Roshi.

It was then a large egg-shaped spacecraft descended from the heavens and landed not far from the party. Before she knew it Luna was on her feet but Krillan took one look at the ship and then continued singing. She watched in surprise as hundreds of helmeted guards poured out and gathered around Vageta. She was thinking about going to assist him when the soldiers hit their knees.

A tall, older man, undoubtable Saiyan came waltzing through the crowd.

"We have finally found you, Lord Vageta," he said and knelt before him.

"You're Saiyan, aren't you?" asked Vageta with a smirk.

Meanwhile King Kai was contacting Goku.

"I've come to graciously ask you to be king of our new planet," the old man asked Vageta. "We're naming it New Vageta in your honor."

"A new planet Vageta?" asked Vageta.

Luna walked closer to hear more of what was being said. She couldn't put her finger on it but she could feel something was up with this guy and left a foreboding feeling deep in her gut.

"Yes my Lord," said the old guy, standing to his feet in excitement. "Once again we will show the universe the glory of our might!"

"With you as our leader no one can defeat us!" he yelled turning to the soldiers who raised their fists and yelled out "Vageta!"

Vageta sucked his teeth, turned and started to walk away. Luna grabbed her chest and let out a little sigh of relief.

Wow! I really thought he was going to bite! She thought with a slight smile.

"Of course we'll have to stop a legendary super Saiyan first," the old man said with a slight smile as he was watching Vageta walk away.

Luna's jaw clinched so tight it hurt.

Sun of an Oozaro! She thought, panic returning as she looked back at Vageta. And there's not a damn thing I can do to stop it if he bites!

"My Lord, only you can do this," said the old man.

Luna glared at the old man.

Vageta came to a stop.

"You found the legendary super Saiyan?" asked Vageta.

"Yes, and he's wreaking havoc all over the south quadrant with his awesome power. At his pace even the new planet Vageta, that we worked so hard for you to build, will be destroyed," he said.

"Father!" Trunks yelled, running up to face Vageta. "You're not going to fall for such a story are you?"

Bad move Trunks, she thought, shutting her eyes to try and gather her thoughts.

"Paragus," Vageta said to the old man. "Lead the way."

Paragus began leading Vageta back to the ship.

"Father! This is a bad idea!" Trunks yelled to Vageta as he walked away but Paragus blocked the way.

"Of course you are welcome to Prince Trunks, you are after all, royalty," he said and then noticed Luna had stopped shortly behind Trunks.

"As well as you Mistress Arianna, or should I say Luna," he said smirking as he called her by her Saiyan name. "I'd love for you to meet my son, as you are the last Saiyan female."

"Oh how can I say no to such a wonderful proposal?" she asked, forcing a smile as Paragus reached out and kissed her hand.

He looked up at her with a smile that was positively lecherous.

"Or maybe I should save you for myself?" he smirked.

"Good luck trying to keep up with me," she said walking around him to follow Vageta.

I'm going to have to wash that hand thoroughly now, gross! She thought, rubbing the back of her hand on her jeans. The hair on her tail bristling from the thought.

**Chapter Two: First Meeting**

She looked over the moonlit barren landscape of the "New Planet Vageta" knowing it was close to a full moon and glad she had her monkey form in control.

This place is so desolate, just like this guy's story, she thought.

"It's been 30 years since Freiza destroyed our home planet," Paragus was saying as he drove them in a hover car from the ship to a castle on the top of a mountain. "We're building a new planet not just to rebuild our race but to avenge your father. Now that you've decided to join us, my lifelong wish is about to be fulfilled."

A large group of men were waiting at the door yelling Vageta's name.

"These men are from the far reaches of space to serve you my Lord," said Paragus.

Luna walked behind Paragus and Vageta as they made their way in, it took her a second to see what Vageta jumped at. Standing to the side was a tall Saiyan with long black hair and a sad, almost vacant look on his face.

"This is my only son, Broly, and he is at your service my Lord," said Paragus.

Luna's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

It's like I know him from somewhere, she thought, feeling drawn to him. Like I've known him for a long time.

"I'm guessing you're a Saiyan too?" Vageta said with hostility.

"Yes sir, I am," Broly replied sheepishly.

"Wow! Amazing!" said Gohan, looking at Broly but not moving from behind Vageta.

Luna stepped up between Vageta and Trunks and caught Broly's eye for a moment so she smiled. He smiled back with a slight blush and looked away.

"My Lord! My Lord!" a soldier yelled as he rushed in. "The super Saiyan was seen on Planet Tarrok!"

"We're heading that way now!" Vageta grunted as he turned and started walking away. "Broly! You're coming with me."

"Father! We need to grab some more intelligence before we go anywhere!" Trunks said, once again trying to block his father.

Oh Trunks, the voice of reason even if it does make your father cement those crazy ideas because of it, she thought turning to follow them.

"Father! It could be dangerous!" yelled Trunks.

"The only danger is standing against me!" Vageta said as he walked away with Broly shortly behind.

"Stay behind and see what you can dig up, I'll follow Vageta to make sure he doesn't do anything incredibly stupid," she whispered to Trunks, patting his shoulder as she passed him by.

Trunks looked crestfallen as he always did after losing a bout with his father but he nodded just the same.

When they arrived on the planet they descended from the ship to find the planet in ruins. Luna was in the lead, as to Vageta's orders. She could feel Vageta's intense glare on her back along with the inquisitive stares of Paragus and Broly as she scanned the ruin.

The more she scanned the more she frowned.

"Sorry Vageta, there's not a single soul left alive on this planet, let alone an overly super powered super Saiyan," she said.

"Are you sure?" Vageta yelled angrily.

She spun on her heal to look right at him.

"You brought me here because I'm the best scout at sensing things and I'm telling you this planet is dead," she said crossing her arms and tilting her head. "There isn't even a single creature left alive. This planet was wiped clean of all inhabitants."

She tried hard not to let her voice shake at the last part.

Before she could read the look on Paragus' face they were all drawn to Vageta's fist going into the side of the ship angrily.

"Damn it!" he yelled and went back onto the ship.

She looked at Broly, who was frowning caught his eye, smiled and shrugged. He managed a small smile and followed them onto the ship.

She deliberately sat next to him on the ship on the way back and while Vageta was going on and on about what they were to do next she tried to strike up a conversation with Broly.

"Hi," she managed.

"Hello," he said sheepishly back, barely putting in a glance toward her.

"I know it seems really weird but it seems like I've met you before," she said pushing one of the strands of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Is that so? It does seem rather familiar to me to, though seemingly impossible," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm really glad I got to meet you all the same," she said smiling up at him.

His face turned red and before they knew it they had landed again on "New Vageta."

She was walking off the ship with Broly when she noticed Goku was waiting for them in the castle. Vageta was going on and on about how frustrated he was that they weren't closing in on the Legendary Super Saiyan when they went down the hallway where Goku was sitting on a window ledge waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey Vageta!" Goku said happily.

"I don't remember you being on the guest list," said Vageta but with a smile.

"Hey! It's not like you're having any better luck at finding this super Saiyan!" Goku exclaimed with a smile.

"It's only a matter of time and when we do he's mine and he's dead so stay out of the way clown," Vageta shot back as he walked away.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you around or something," said Goku but as Luna and Broly got closer to Goku Broly came to a stop and Goku jumped to his feet, suddenly looking disturbed and staring right at Broly.

The air became thick with tension as Luna noticed Broly's fists and teeth clinching. It became so thick that she could start to see aura like steam radiating from both Goku and Broly. Paragus was saying something but was cut off when Master Roshi started bombarding him with questions about going home.

"Broly?" Luna asked and touched his arm.

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of it and calm back to his usual placid self. He looked down at her with sad eyes and placed his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I think I'll go to bed now," said Broly and walked past Goku and his father.

She was looking his way long after he was out of sight.

"Oh, what was that?" Goku said teasingly as he nudged his sister with his elbow.

She felt her face grow hot.

"It… it's not like that!" she said touching her face with both hands, knowing that she was glowing at point.

"Oh come on! You can trust me!" he said grinning from ear to ear.

She turned and leaned on the window that Goku was once sitting on.

"It's weird Goku," she said with a sigh. "It's like I know him from somewhere. Like he meant something to me, you know, special."

As she spoke she knew the glowing was getting worse.

"Ah!" he said and she thought he was going to tease her some more.

"Crazy enough I think you're right," he said and she looked at him in surprise.

"What? Is it so weird that we'd both have the same feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"No, I guess you're right," she said smiling back and then gave him a nudge. "Thanks."

"Hahaha, you're welcome," he said and then suddenly looked confused. "For what?"

She only laughed and shook her head.

He's got a big heard and good instincts but he is so clueless! She thought happily.

**Chapter Three: Turning Up the Heat**

She couldn't sleep. She sat near her bedroom window in shorts and a tank top, her tail swishing back and forth as she felt uneasy. There was an unusual power coming from somewhere in the castle. She could feel it throughout her entire body and she knew it was coming from him. She also knew that Goku and the rest were in a room below hers fast asleep.

It took her a few moments to realize that the powerful aura was reacting with hers much like it had reacted with Goku's. She found herself hugging herself as though she were going to burst at the seems and she had to hold herself in. Then there came a loud crashing noise, screaming and then two people burst from the room below hers. It took her a moment to realize it was Broly chasing Goku. She let the power pour over her as she took off after them.

After several minutes they stopped on a cliff. Broly's power was swelling and pouring over as he laughed maniacally. Paragus was there yelling for him to stop, his hand up with something shining light on his hand and something shining on Broly's forehead but Broly wasn't stopping. It didn't take her long to realize that this was the Saiyan they were looking for.

She flew in between Goku and Broly.

"Broly, please! What's wrong?" she asked.

He suddenly stopped laughing and clinched his teeth like he was trying to choke something down. His eyes slowly made his way to her.

"Ari…anna…?" he asked, calming down.

Him saying her Saiyan name made her face burn red.

"Yeah, it's me Broly," she said.

Paragus pushed his way past Goku and Luna to get to Broly.

"Come on my son, let's get you home," he said and they both few back to the castle.

"It's him Luna," Goku said.

"I know, it's just… something isn't right," she said.

"You really care about him, huh?" Goku asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just hope we're not going to be too late," she said and they both flew back to the castle.

Goku stopped just before going back into the giant hole caused by Broly.

"You going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, now worries. We'll figure something out. We always do," she said with a smile.

He seemed to think about it for a second then smile.

"Yeah! You're right! We do! Night!" he said going in.

Luna flew up to her window and landed near the bed, doubting she was going to be able to sleep. She didn't get to think about it much when the door swung open. Standing there was Paragus, out of breath.

"Come quick! It's Broly!" he cried in a whisper.

Without thinking she followed. They made it down several sets of hallways when he stopped. He opened a door and then looked at her.

"He's in there," he said pointing.

She looked through door way and seen Broly sitting in a chair, eyes unfocused and gripping the chair. She walked through the door when it was closed behind her.

"Ari…anna…" Broly said, almost gutturally through clinched teeth.

"Yeah Broly?" she asked tentatively.

"Come… closer…" he said.

As she did she could feel the heat coming off of his body, the potent aura reacting with hers, causing it to enclose her in heat.

She got within a few inches of him when in a flash he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Before she could react he pulled her in, taking her off of her feet and sitting her on his lap. She felt her face grow white hot and was unable to react as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her ample chest. She was close to freaking out when she noticed he was shaking. Carefully she rested her arm around his shoulder and used the other hand touch the top of his head. With that he seemed to calm. It didn't take long for her to realize that Paragus was probably watching.

That freak, what has he done to you? She thought, her breath catching every now and again as Broly squeezed harder from time to time. The more she stayed the more it seemed natural to be around him. It seemed like forever before she realized he was asleep. Climbing down from his lap she put one of his arms around her shoulders and flew him over to the bed due to how much taller he was compared to her.

"Arianna…" he said quietly in his sleep.

She grabbed his hand, suddenly feeling emotional about the action.

"No worries, I'm here," she said quietly and he squeezed her hand before relaxing again.

His hands are so huge, she thought as she laid his and down on his stomach and then covering him with a blanket.

She then made her way to the door, trying it she found it was locked.

He means to lock me in here, she thought and then turned to where she thought there might be a camera. She pointed to the door and then punched her palm to indicate that if he didn't open it she was going to break it down. It wasn't more than five minutes later when the door was unlocked and opening. She stepped out. She didn't like Paragus from the get-go but now she was starting to hate him, knowing he had something to do with Broly's suffering and it drove her mad for some reason.

To keep from punching him into the nearest wall she silently walked past him.

"How? How are you able to do what I can't?" Paragus yelled after her but she just kept walking. Even if she knew she wasn't about to tell him.

I have a feeling that Broly's going to be the death of him, she thought with a slight smile at the thought.

**Chapter Four: The Break Down**

Vageta was stomping down the launch trail to the ship, fully intending on leaving.

"Wait! We should have a solid location on the super Saiyan within the next two days my Lord!" Paragus was saying.

"Forget it! I'm taking everyone back with me, now!" Vageta said.

Something about knowing everyone leaving meant Luna and Goku seemed to make something snap in Broly. Storm raged and whirled in a mix of emotions to the likes of which he could not contain.

Luna wasn't too far behind.

"Vageta? Where are you? I'm hungry!" Goku yelled from inside the ship, amusing himself with the echoes that his voice was making.

"Ka..karot…" Broly said, almost as if he was setting his sights on something to release his rage.

"Vageta, you don't have to go anywhere. The super Saiyan you're looking for is right here," said Goku.

"Don't be daft, just stay out of my way," said Vageta.

"Paragus, why don't you let Vageta know about Broly being the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Goku asked Paragus as he stepped out of the ship and flew down to where they were.

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't believe that it's my son, I mean look at him," he said gesturing toward Broly. "The boy has less power than I do, he's just pitiful. Can't we just drop this?"

"Don't listen to him father! This so called planet Vageta is a fake!" Trunks said flying in out of nowhere. "Just look at that out there, they're just ruins. They didn't build this for you. He made an illusion using these disadvantaged people, just ask them!"

Krillan and Gohan came flying in carrying several small green people. One of the younger ones gasped and lifted a shaking finger towards Broly.

"That's him! That's the one who destroyed our home planet!" it cried.

With that Vageta turned towards Paragus.

"You tricked me?" Vageta asked.

"It took long enough for your spoiled little mind to figure it out," said Paragus. "This useless place has no meaning to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade but do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the northern galaxy called Earth! A lush, green and thriving planet! One of the most beautiful in the cosmos! You don't know how long it's been for me to find the right time to reestablish Saiyan dominance! You think I want Earth to look like this? A barren wasteland filled with battle scars? Of course not! Which is why I decided to create this elaborate rouse! An imaginary kingdom for an imaginary prince! Oh how your father would be laughing at you now! Oh and one more thing, I chose this planet because in the next few hours a comet is coming straight for this planet. One of astronomical proportions that will destroy you and this planet and once that happens we can rule Earth or any other planet without contest!"

Broly walked past Paragus.

"Kakarot…" came the guttural growl from Broly as he walked towards Goku.

"Don't waste your time of them Broly," said Paragus but Broly was still walking toward Goku.

"KAKA," Broly growled and as he said "ROT!" he was surrounded by.

"No! This Saiyan is mine!" Vageta yelled, transforming and then flying at Broly with a spin kick.

The kick connected with Broly's neck but there was no affect.

"Wow! Vageta's kick was like nothing to him! Let's get something straight, some friends call me Kakarot but you aren't any friend of mine!" Goku said.

"KAKAROT!" Broly yelled again, continuing to bulk up as the power surged.

"Hahaha! Looks like I might not need to wait for the comet, since Broly has other plans for you! Broly attack!" Paragus yelled happily.

Vageta was seemed to be losing what little patience he had and decided to throw an energy attack at Broly.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" yelled Goku as the energy blast came at them both.

The blast hit Broly but did nothing to him but the blast carried Paragus off of his feet and flying backwards and past Luna.

"Idiot," she said, trying to think of what she needed to do next. She knew that it was going to take a little more to get him to snap out of whatever issue he was happening. What's more is that she could almost understand this crazed state he was going into, almost like she could feel it in herself, the frustration and the rage scratching and clawing to be released.

Broly stopped and then began to yell, like a beast roaring to be freed. The roaring turned to maniacal laughter as he continued to grow.

"Calm down!" Paragus yelled, trying to use whatever device he had on himself and Broly.

Broly just continued to laugh.

Paragus turned to Luna.

"What are you waiting for? Do something! He's destroying the planet!" Paragus said.

Luna was transfixed on watching Broly, her heart beating ferociously in her chest.

"I don't think I want to even try," she said, realizing that power was surging throughout her as well.

It was thundering and lightning and then suddenly it was still for a few second. Then he began to yell again and as he did light began pouring out from all around him. Suddenly there was an explosion that seem to pulsate from him through the entire planet in pulsating spheres and when it was done he had bulked up three times his own size and was a super Saiyan the likes of which she had never seen. Vageta had fell from the sky to his knees in defeat.

"You Kakarot," said Broly in an almost raspy voice. "I choose you to be the first of my victims."

Gohan went to get in between Broly and Goku but Goku had to pull him out of the way as Broly came at them like a tank.

Luna could feel herself becoming overwhelmed for the power that he was emitting was reacting with her own and the stronger it got the stronger the pull to him became.

"He's going to kill us all," Vageta's voice shook as he trembled on his knees. "I've only heard about him in stories but to know that he is real."

"It makes sense that you would be the only one who could feel the depth and magnitude of Broly's power," said Paragus. "Go ahead, say it Vageta. Broly is the legend and now he is free, broken from my control, from anyone's control. He's become what I was afraid he would become; the true Super Saiyan! A killing machine! He won't stop now! Not until he's destroyed this entire planet! And then the next and then the next until we reach our new home world!"

"You could never know how much we hated your father, the king," Paragus said to Vageta. "When he was born the doctors quickly informed the king of Broly's unusual power."

Paragus recanted the story of how the king ordered the execution of both Paragus and Broly, about how they came into the nursery and took Broly. Luna could see it all happening as though she were there and somewhere deep inside she knew she was there, along with Goku. Something in her mind was breaking, like a dam and memories were starting to leak. Memories of that night, when she lost someone dear. Tears started welling in her eyes and overflowing down her cheeks.

She had cried, naked and alone and away from her twin with Broly in the middle. Goku was crying too but it was her that Broly had reached out to and with his cubby little hand he grasped hers and she knew she was safe. That was until someone came in the dead of night and snatched his grasp from hers. She could still hear his wails before a sudden scream and silence. She would never know warmth again until she was reunited with Goku many decades later.

"Your father was afraid that Broly would become too great a threat to him," said Paragus. "We were left to die and thrown away like garbage! Ironically that same day Freiza would have our planet but not us. We survived. Somehow Broly was able to harness his inner power and liberate us from the blast. Since then I have only lived for revenge, if not on King Vageta, then on the next best thing, his son. You will now have to endure the pain and fear we've endeared for so long and then you will die."

Paragus was starting in on some insane laughter when he was cut short. An incredible spike of energy flared up near him and Vageta. They both turned to see Luna surrounded by waves of energy. Tears streaming down her face, hearing the tale of Broly was too much for her. She was filled with sorrow and rage. She let out a cry and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Her long, black hair broke free from its restraints and flowed down her back in glowing golden locks. Her brilliant emerald eyes disappeared in a glow of white rage, much like Broly's. Now it was Paragus' turn to tremble.

"How are you?" he gasped.

Even Vageta was looking at her as if it was the first time.

Before they could react she had already disappeared, like she had teleported only Vageta knew better. He knew she had left so fast his eyes couldn't track. He was left feeling confused. He was relieved at the sliver of hope that Luna's display of power provided and at the same time he was filled with self-loathing for his own helplessness.

As Broly went insane with Gohan, Goku and Trunks Luna had moved the little green slaves to a safe place with Roshi, Oolong and Krillan.

It didn't take long for the fight to come to where Luna and the others were. When he landed, Broly's back was to her and Goku and the others were facing her. Sensing her power Broly turned to her. His smirk was fading into something almost like confusion. Looking at him her rage was fading and her eyes turned back green but what Broly was seeing was her protecting the little green men and the buddies she brought from Earth.

Master Roshi stepped forward.

"Thought you could use my help," said Roshi, bulking up his upper body to the point of destroying his shirt.

"Roshi?" asked Goku.

"Broccoli, just give it up! It's all over!" yelled Roshi.

Roshi did some quick arm movements and then produced a Hyottoko mask (common Japanese festival mask). He went about lifting and dropping the mask over his face making faces after each removal. During the whole display Broly never took his eyes off of Luna.

She found herself hoping he remembered her.

"See what we have here?" Roshi began dancing around and deflated to his normal self before Oolong dragged him off.

"Next show is at 11," said Oolong as he dragged him off.

"I think he's still sick from the trip," said Krillan to Goku who nodded, the bewildered look still on his face from Roshi's display.

Broly narrowed his eyes and looked around Luna at the little green men, thinking she chose to come between him and them.

"Oh look, the little slaves decide to be brave," he said, turning his back on them. "I've noticed that you like to look up at your silly little planet and I bet you dream of going home."

No, Broly, don't… she thought.

"But it's just that!" he said as he stretched out a hand and gathered energy. "A dream!"

He spun around and shot the energy at them, Luna braced to block out of instinct but she knew that blast wasn't intended for them. It was confirmed when it stopped several feet from them and curved upwards, shooting out of the atmosphere and hitting the planet in the distance.

"Oops! Did I just blow up your planet?" Broly said, laughing.

"He's pure evil!" stammered Gohan.

"If we let this scum bag live he'll continue to destroy the whole universe!" said Trunks.

Broly started laughing.

"Krillan, I need you to get everyone out of here! You too Roshi!" Goku yelled.

Broly continued laughing as he turned back toward Goku.

My rage is dying! It's being replaced with sadness! Luna thought, finding herself unable to react, torn between wanting to save Broly and wanted to save Goku from Broly.

"I suppose if you insist! I gotta get off of this planet!" yelled Roshi as he left.

"Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Luna, please don't do anything stupid," said Krillan before turning and leaving.

Luna watched as Broly shot forward and choke-slammed Trunks into the mountainside, leaving a crater.

"Kakarot, how much do you love your son?" Broly asked turning his head to Goku.

Luna's eyes began to widen.

This cannot be happening! She thought.

Goku stepped in front of Gohan, pushing him back.

"Gohan, leave." Said Goku.

"But father," Gohan began to resist.

"Now!" Goku yelled.

Gohan took off and Goku and Broly met each other head-on.

They grappled, their height difference immense, as Goku had to do some traveling to bring his knee up to connect with Broly's chin. It had no effect as Broly forced his knee down using his chin and then forced Goku in the air before and flip kicking Goku into the mountain above Luna. Before she could react Broly was already on Gohan, breaking through a ruined building, grabbing his face and grinding it through several move buildings before throwing Gohan into a distant building.

Goku and Trunks went to intervene but that's what Broly was hoping and anticipated for, clothes lining them both into a nearby building. In that moment Luna had made it past them to Gohan who was hanging from the building by a piece of rebar, unconscious.

She picked him up off of the rebar and cradled his unconscious body to hers.

I've got to move him somewhere safe and I've got to stop Broly somehow, she thought.

Goku quickly got to his feet and seen that Broly was going after both Gohan and Luna, who was protecting him.

"Gohan! Luna!" he yelled rushing towards them when Broly intervened again, blasting Goku back.

Goku got back up and ran at Broly. Broly sent blasts Goku's way and Goku kept pushing through them. The closer he got to Broly the more he seemed to be slowing down.

"Why don't you give up?" asked Broly.

"I never really learned how to," Goku said laughing.

Broly growled, powered up another blast and this one sent Goku flying through the air, exploding the top of a building that could be seen for miles.

Broly was breathing heavily.

"Getting stronger… yes… much stronger!" Broly said as his body began to shutter and shake from the energy swelling from within.

He flew up in the air and waves of energy began to pulsate from around him. Every wave hit Luna, causing her to energy to react with his and she could feel the physical pull towards him.

No, not yet! I've got to find a safe place for Gohan! She thought desperately.

Suddenly balls of energy came showering from Broly's body, destroying parts of the city, the castle and parts of the planet.

When he was done, he remained hovering in the air, breathing heavily, he then looked down at Goku as he lay in the ruins of the building he threw him in. He began laughing.

"What's the problem Kakarot? Have you given up?" he asked, mockingly.

The energy was just about to become too much for her to handle when Luna got an idea.

"Krillan!" Luna called telepathically to Krillan.

"Uh, yeah Luna?" he asked.

"Get you, Roshi, Oolong and all the slaves onto the ship and head out now! I'll make sure you get out of here safe and we'll get Goku to instant transmit us back," Luna called back.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes! Now hurry!" she cried back.

She took a chance flying Gohan to Goku, realizing that Broly hadn't moved. He only watched her as she flew him over and she never took her eyes off of him. She laid Gohan next to Goku, who was barely conscious.

"Goku?" she asked.

"Thanks Luna," he said and cringed. "Sorry. Things aren't looking to good right now."

"No Goku, I'm sorry," she said sadly.

He looked confused.

"I've been holding back," she said, about to cry.

Goku struggled to get up but before he could say anything Luna shoved a bag in his hand.

"Sensu beans," she said in reaction to his surprise.

"That's great! Now we can…" but she cut him off from putting one in his mouth.

"Please Goku, let me handle this! I'm begging you!" she said gripping his hand.

Goku clinched his teeth, his eyes wavering before he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright, but if it starts to look dicey, I'm loading up everyone on Sensu beans and we're coming in after you, got that?" Goku said with absolute seriousness.

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Hahaha! Knock 'em dead!" he laughed.

The smile reached her eyes with that.

Chapter Five: Tough Love

"There's just a few hours left before this planet and everything on it is eradicated," Paragus said as he made his way up to his personal escape pod after watching the other ship leave with the lesser guests and the slaves. "I wish it didn't have to come to this but it must. Now that I can't control you any more, my dear son Broly, you are nothing to me. You are just a thought in the back of my head. I'm sorry son, but you'll die with this planet."

Paragus climbed into the pod and was closing the door when he noticed Broly suddenly there.

"Where do you think you're going, Dad?" he asked sarcastically.

It took Luna a few moments to realize that while she was talking to Goku, Broly had disappeared. It didn't take long for her to sense where he had gone, especially due to the ever increasing pull between the two.

He's upset and now his power is becoming even more unstable! She thought.

"Don't worry about us, just go," said Goku.

She flared up and allowed the attraction in energy to pull her to Broly.

"I… I… I'm preparing the rocket so that we can escape the explosion…" Paragus stammered.

"In a rocket built for one person?" Broly asked with a smile.

Broly then picked up the space pod and began to crush it.

"What kind of end to life is this? Crushed to death by the son that once saved your life?" asked Paragus.

Luna arrived just as Broly threw the crushed pod toward the ever approaching comet.

"Did he really think I would die just because this planet is about to explode?" he asked, the smile vanishing.

She wasn't sure if he was asking her or if he was asking himself. He half turned toward her. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it like thunder.

"So, you've come to finish me off, hum?" he asked sarcastically, turning to face her.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because! I'm a freak!" he said laughing.

"No you're not!" she yelled, her power spiking and flaring around her.

His smile was replaced with surprise and then he frowned.

"What do you know? How could you possibly know anything about me?" he growled, slowly drifting towards her.

The closer he got the more she felt the pull towards him, like a magnet.

"I remember you, from when we were young," she said, the tears beginning to well. "I remember how you looked after me, I remember how you reached out to me."

He snickered.

"I remembered how empty I felt without you!" she cried, flaring up, causing him to stop.

"Only now! Only just now did I find out what happened to you! And I can't control the rage I feel! I can only imagine how you felt!" she cried, hot tears rolling down her face.

"Stop it…" Broly said slowly backing up. "Just stop it, you don't know. You don't know what I've done. I once saved my father and you seen what I did to him! What makes you so special?" he asked laughing.

"I must be a freak too because I don't blame you for what you did, I only wish I could've done it myself," she said.

"Heh, sucking up to me won't save you," he said with a smile.

"Save? It's too late for that, you saved me once already and now if I can't stay with you then what's the point of going on?" she said, her eyes pleading.

"You don't know what you're asking," he said frowning.

"We're Saiyans and there's some things we can't choose not to use our power but we can choose how we use our power," she said. "To conquer or to protect."

"Protect?" he asked. "And what exactly am I supposed to be protecting?"

In a flash he had his hand wrapped around her throat. Strangely he did not apply any pressure and his touch sent electricity throughout her body. In fact she felt the exact opposite of what the gesture should have made her feel. Instead of threatened, she felt safe.

She slowly reached up and touched his hand.

"Whatever is important to you," she said, keeping her eyes steadily locked on his.

"Important?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

At that moment he began to remember the crying female beside him and the envy he felt for the connection of the two siblings as they cried for each other. Wanting to be a part of that he reached for her and found she was responsive, welcoming and endearing to him. He felt warmth too. And he felt the pain of being torn from that warmth. The white hot rage of the injustice he felt and the need to be the strongest so that it would never happen again.

"You?" he asked, slowly releasing her, his hand trembling.

"I've missed you so much," she said, covering her mouth to keep it from trembling as she realized he remembered her. "I never thought I would see you again."

"How could you forgive me for all I've done?" he said with a shaky laugh.

She frowned and grabbed onto his gold necklace, pulling herself closer to him to where she was only a few inches from being nose to nose.

"The same way you could forgive me for everything I've done… and didn't do…" she said sadly.

His eyes softened and his face relaxed as though he didn't know what to do next. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to the side of his neck and letting her body rest on his. Her hot tears rolling down his back. Slowly his arms enclosed over her. She didn't even realize they had reverted back to normal.

"I know it's selfish of me, but I never want you to let me go ever again," she cried into his neck.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," he said, gripping her tighter.

After several moments she pulled back, looking him in the face and smiling. She couldn't help but touch his face. He closed his eyes at the touch and then grabbed her hand, rubbing his face into her palm and then kissing it.

"Never again am I letting you go," he said and leaned in, kissing her.

"Is it just me or is this disappointing?" asked Vageta.

"Like you have room to talk Vageta," said Goku before Vageta could realize he was standing behind him.

Vageta turned to find not only Goku but Trunks and Gohan standing behind him, all revived by the Sensu beans.

"So, you guys ready to go home? 'Cause we're kinda running out of time here," Goku said smiling as he pointed at the ever approaching comet.

Vageta looked surprised as he looked from Goku to Broly, who now had Luna clung to his side, and back again.

"Sure, why not?" said Goku with a large smile. "We are family after all!"

Broly seemed to be taken aback by Goku's willingness to forgive and forget. Luna smiled and laid her head on Broly.

"That's our Goku," Trunks said with a shrug.

**Chapter Six: After Party**

Goku instant transmitted them back and after they used the dragon balls to bring back the Pwee Pwee's home planet they resumed Bulma's garden party, this time including the celebration of the Z warriors' latest member, Broly, as well in celebration of Broly and Luna's engagement.

Krillan was continuing his rendition of Puppy Love as Luna was curled next to Broly on a blanket.

"Good! I love the puppy song!" yelled Roshi.

"I'm confused, what part of that is good?" asked Broly.

"We humor him because he's our friend," Luna said with a laugh.

"Ah," was the reply.

This time Goku and Chi-Chi were able to attend and that made Luna even happier.

Chi-Chi and Goku made their way over to Luna and Broly's blanket, Goku steadily working on a plate of food.

"I just wanted to congratulate you two! Getting married is a wonderful thing!" said Chi-Chi.

At that moment Goku began choking on his food.

"Goku, you idiot! You're supposed to chew your food!" yelled Chi-Chi as she quickly went to give him the Heimlich.

"I'm surprised he managed to live this long," Broly said. "He seems to be he's more danger to himself than anyone else."

With the food dislodged from his throat he was able to respond.

"Hey!" Goku said with false indignity, which was fallowed with laughter from everyone around.

There were many more battles to come and many more won with the addition of Broly, especially when he used his rage to protect the ones he loved, mainly Luna and his children to come.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Broly: One of Us

Symphony of the Night

Chapter One: Beginnings

She leans on the ledge of an open window. Moonlight pours in, caressing her sensuous yet strong features. Her hair is down, flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She stands in nothing but a t-shirt.

A figure looms behind her, silently drawing nearer.

"This is the calmest I've ever felt under the light of a full moon," she said as soon as the figure was looming over her.

"Yeah, I do," he said, wrapping his bare arms around her shoulders, pressing his face into her neck, breathing her in.

"Oh Broly, it seems like those days are fading into nothing but distant nightmares," she said with sigh, her voice low and cracking with emotion.

"Arianna, why did you change you name?" he asked.

"As penance," she said, her mind drifting back to where it all began.

Chapter Two: Birth of Darkness

Drifting. Endlessly drifting. Those were her first memories. Drifting through a cold and lifeless space in a space pod that would be better suited as a coffin.

That time was filled with repeated dreams of cries, cries from her twin brother and the one she touched and connected with, the one known as Broly. The darkness seemed infinite and slowly drained the hope of ever seeing her brother again.

Years had drifted by and she was entering her sixth year when the inside of the ship came alive with lights and buzzers. She almost forgot what was beyond darkness as she was slipping into madness.

"You are entering the Taboo province. Your soul purpose is to eradicate the existing species. Failure is not an option," the crackling voice sounded.

She watched the screen showing her decent on alien planet.

"Failure is not an option," her voice sounded unknown to her; flat and emotionless.

She barely felt as the ship broke atmosphere and collide with the surface. Several moments later the hatch opened and a burst of warm, fresh air filled the craft. With that she took her first, wobbly steps out of the ship and clawed her way out of the crater.

Her surroundings seemed barren and dark and so very dry but as her eyes were accustomed to darkness, she seen everything quite clearly. The flat, dry and cracked soil expanded in all directions. The horizon was broken only by mounds of rock, stacked neatly in towers. Upon closer inspection the towers had small cracks of light shining through them, like windows. It took only a few moments to realize that this is where the inhabitants lived.

The darkness was cut with small beams of light, growing ever closer and at a fast rate. She did not react. She was still trying to steady herself on newly found legs. Legs that were being used for the first time. She felt so numb. She tugged slightly at the stretchy armor and spandex. She realized she never once tried to interact with herself. She just drifted until this point.

The lights were getting even closer and now she could hear the hum of the crafts approaching. She let her arms hang by her sides and waited, still swaying.

"Failure is not an option," she muttered.

The crafts were finally upon her, landing near her. The first one opened, then the second and the third. She counted three altogether.

A sentient creature with long, spindly legs came out. Extremely tall in height and very lean in form. They had small but very long faces with long, curved horns at the top of their heads. Their almond shaped eyes looked too large for their heads, their noses nothing more than slits and their mounds large with plump lips stretched from webbed ear to webbed ear. Their armor was plain, covering only the upper torso; merely bits of metal held together with string and chains, haphazardly arranged. Their lower extremities were covered in a halo of dried plantation. Nothing covered their hooved feet. They had long hands with three long slender fingers and a thumb on each hand.

The first on crossed its arms and approached cautiously. Its big lips parted to reveal jagged teeth. She supposed it was trying to smile.

"Look what we have here!" it exclaimed.

The second one squinted.

"What? What do we have here Qweep?" the second asked with a slur.

"I don't know, what do you think it is Kyon?" the first asked the third.

"A child of some species," said Kyon, almost sounding concerned.

"Pfft, how would we know if is a child if we don't even know what species it is? They could all look like that. They could all look like pupas as adults," Qweep said annoyed.

"Come Qweep, let's take it to the embassy and allow them to sort it out. We don't want a repeat of the last time," said Kyon.

"Gya! You break one and you never live it down! Where's the fun in that Kyon?!" he cried.

"I'll gather this one, make sure it's safe," said Kyon.

"Bah!" Qweep exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and turning away in disgust.

"Come now little one," Kyon said in a soft tone as he moved slowly toward Arianna. "We'll get you to the proper authorities and move on from there."

It was unfortunate that the clouds began to move as he did, revealing not just one brightly lit moon but seven. Seven was not their lucky number.

"Failure is not an option," she whispered as she allowed the numbness to take hold.

"What?" Kyon asked.

The change was almost instantaneous. For her first transformation was violent and exceedingly unusual. For the first transformation it is ideal to have one moon with a slow transition. This was seven at once. The power tore through her light lightning, her eyes glowed red, she was surrounded by red light and her hair flamed red. She felt the ground fall away as she was forced into adulthood. The world around her was stained red and she lost awareness in her frenzied state. She caught glimpses of the three being obliterated into dust and the rest of the civilization screaming as they were destroyed.

When she came to she was sitting in the ruins of what was once a populated planet, now fell into silence. She was covered in blood and organs, remembering only bits and pieces of the carnage that had previously occurred. The moons were gone and she was a child again. Still the cold numbness embraced her and what she could remember reminded her that she was a doomed creature of destruction.

Those from Frieza's fleet would go on to tell of how she broke the record for cleans and the eerie silence that accompanied her when they picked her up.

Chapter Three: Heart of Darkness

This went on for more than a decade, however the eerie incident with her first job never occurred again. She only ventured to planets with moons no more than three, with the standard Ozaro transformation. The more she fought, the more she gained control.

By then she was so far in the vastness of space that she never even knew the fate of Planet Vageta. Not that would have had any baring. She had no memory of the planet and her isolation was, at this point, absolute.

She no longer required an escort after various missions. She only had to find the location of her next target and wipe the planet of its inhabitants. After each mission she would salvage supplies from that planet, send an ending report and receive her next location. It was work. It did not thrill her but it did not horrify her either. Nothing personal, just work.

At that point "failure is not an option" really no longer became an option. In fact it was forgotten all together, like it was wiped from her memory. The words no longer held meaning.

Then, around the age of 23 she began to notice that the assignments were coming later and later until one evening she realized that she had been on a dead planet for almost a month with no word of her next assignment. She never received a confirmation for her job completion for that matter. A month of sitting around destruction of her own making and corpses of her own doing. Now it was beginning to weigh on her. Before she could leave it all behind. Another job finished. But not now. Now she had to look at it. Look at it every day for what was going on over a month. It was beginning to settle in. The images of her work were settling in and making a home for themselves in her mind.

Her usual numbness was slowly being replaced by a sick tingling starting in the back of her mind and the pit of her stomach. She found herself pacing and checking her computer in her pod more frequently for a response, any response. At some point the view of the planet become too much and she found herself locking herself in her pod. There she sat as noises began to arise in her head, noises that slowly were defined as the screams echoing from her many kills. To drown those noises out she began listening to the chatter created by communications from pods and communication devices. She hoped to not only drown out the screams but to also find some clue as to why communication was cut off or delayed.

Chatter. Chatter. Silence. Nothing substantial, until…

"… we'll bring him back using the dragon balls…" a deep voice came barely through the static.

"… doomed. My associates heard everything you said and now they're on their way here…" a dying voice croaked.

Her heart skipped a beat. She heard that voice before. Only once. The sound of her older brother Raditz. She was coming out of her daze when a location suddenly came across her screen. It was showing the coordinates of a small blue planet called Earth.

"I may be dying but it's not in vein! They will… avenge me…" Raditz was laughing, strained and seemingly choking on his own blood.

"Quiet!" the deep voice said and the connection was lost.

That was enough for her. She accepted the coordinates and set on her journey to Earth.

Chapter Four: Light vs Dark

The journey was longer than expected. She had to make two stops along the way. She gained no attention on either occasion. She had no desire to work when there was no need to. Supplies and then continue forward. No time to waste when there was a goal in mind.

Months. Months went by before she finally got the signal of the approaching planet.

Unease was settling in. There was no clear directive like her previous missions. All she knew was that Raditz was sent to this planet on a mission and failed and because of that he was killed. She had the idea that his mission was the same mission they always had… but what if it wasn't?

The pod made contact and as the door opened she resolved that she would just "wing it," find information as she went and make her decision from there as to whether she was wiping the planet of its entire inhabitance or not, which, quite frankly, is what she did best.

What she didn't know was that they were already warned of her approach. King Kai had told Goku of her pending arrival and Goku had already made the decision to meet with her. Prince Vageta and Napa had already arrived, Napa was killed and Vageta had already left. Goku entrusted Krillan with bringing her to him before their trip to Namik. Needless to say Krillan wasn't thrilled with the idea but it was hard to say no to Goku.

Her pod slowly opened, revealing a bright world and as she was flying out of the crater she noticed something felt different about this planet. She stayed floating above the ground for a few moments. There was a cool and steady breeze and the air felt alive. Vegetation grew all around, green covering the ground and larger plants in dense spirts. She smelt water. She noticed a small stream not far away but she sensed there were larger bodies of water throughout the planet, even in the planet. For a moment serenity began to creep in. A sort of warm calmness she never felt before. It took her a moment to realize there was someone already there, on the ground, not far from her pod.

It was a short bald man in an orange-red jumpsuit. Habit told her to destroy him, instinct was inching her back.

"Hey! Are you Arianna?" he yelled.

Curiosity took hold and she landed near him. He was shaking all over.

"And if I am?" she asked, causing him to jump.

"Yeah, well, there's someone who wants to see you," he said, trying to maintain a steady voice and failing miserably. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Someone wants to see me? I find that curious. Who might that be?" she said in a flat tone.

"Um… he said you might know him by the name Ka..ka..Kakarot?" he stammered, giving a big nervous gulp.

Another skip-beat of her heat. A big one. One that must've shown on her face. A single, unconscious tear ran down her cheek.

"My twin… alive… here?" she thought.

"Yes. Lead the way," she said.

He looked amazed for a moment and then he nodded.

"Yeah! Right this way!" he said with a nervous smile.

They were flying for some time when the bald one started looking back at her. Every now and again his face flushed red. She then noticed he was slowing to match her pace.

"Is there complications?" she asked.

"Complications? No! Not at all! I just wanted to say…" he stammered.

Her gaze kept going from straight ahead to him and back again.

"Say…" she tried leading him to finish.

"Is this how most communication goes on this planet?" she thought to herself. "How impractical."

"You're not like the other Saiyans I've met," he said with a smile. "You know, besides Go.. I mean Kakarot."

"Others?" she asked.

Krillan proceeded to tell her of the events that happened before she arrived.

"And that's how he ended up in the hospital," Krillan was finishing as they entered Goku's room.

The walk up to the room was fairly uncomfortable for her as the Earthlings were staring at her the entire way up. She wasn't accustomed to what Krillan described as "conversation." She had never really interacted with anyone in a nonviolent manner. It made her tail itch.

A lot of that changed when she entered the room and met her brother for the first time since they were born.

It was like the moment he saw he knew her.

"Arianna!" he said gleefully.

"Brother…" she said in almost a gasp, like the wind was knocked from her lungs.

It was as though she didn't even notice the other people in the room, most cowering in the corner while one woman stood brazenly by his bedside.

It was something broke inside at that very moment. His bright smile broke through whatever darkness that had settled in her and it came out violently, down her cheeks. Hot and wet the dam broke down her face as she stumbled toward his bed.

"Hey! Common! I thought you'd be a little happier to see me!" he laughed nervously.

Her body shook with wave after wave of uncontrollable sobs as she made her way to him, sitting on the bed next to him and laying her head on his casted body. She hid her face as she cried on him. Cried like a child. She had no idea what took hold of her, she just knew she couldn't control it. It was some time later before she was able to compose herself and sit herself in the chair next to his bed. Her face was considerably red from embarrassment and crying. She bit her lip and forced herself to look at him and those in the room.

"I suppose an… apology… is what is called for this situation. I do not know much about…" she said looking at Krillan to remember the appropriate term. "…conversation."

She then looked to the rest for some sort of clue as to how to proceed.

A thin old man with a long white goatee, colorful shirt, shorts and flip-flops came up to her.

"No worries! You're family after all!" he said laughing and patting her shoulder heavily.

"Well, let's introduce you to everyone! That's Master Roshi!" Kakarot said motioning his finger to the old man.

"This is my wife, Chi-Chi!" he said twisting his finger to the woman by his bed. She had been scowling up to the point she started crying and then her face had softened. At the introductions she even gave a smile.

"You had already met Krillan and this is my son, Gohan!" he said smiling at the young boy who got up sheepishly and gave a slight bow.

"And my name is Goku now," he said with a smile.

It was overwhelming and she had no idea what this meant to her.

"We want you to stay," he said.

She had looked from face to face, all with slight smiles and nods. She stopped at her brother.

"Stay with us," he said. "Let's go to Namik together."

Her gaze drifted to the window. It was night and there was no moon to be seen. She then looked back at her brother. He was smiling expectantly. This was a battle she never expected to face. The battle to engage with others.

"Yes," she said with a weary smile. "Only I'll change my name as well. You can call me Luna."


End file.
